


For Science!

by filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Slut, Cream Pie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, all characters are of age NO UNDERAGE!, if i missed any tags tell me!, normalized sex society, think of the garison as a college, writing filth is hard there's so many kinks i may accidentally miss...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE/pseuds/filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE
Summary: Pidge helps her dad with testing out a vital new contraption for space exploration: a fucking bench so people can bang in zero gravity.





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing in real life, kind of. Like, as long as we can't replicate gravity while on space stations, fucking is very difficult/impossible due to the whole "object in motion" principle, or something... don't quote me on this, just focus on the filth.

-

The doors behind Sam swished open as he muted the sound from the ongoing experiment. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted with the stern face of Commander Iverson. A glance down showed that he was pleased with the results showing through the glass, a fact that brought a smirk to Sam’s face.

“Commander Iverson,” he greeted. “Have you come to take in the progress we’ve made in our research?”

“Indeed,” Iverson responded as he came to stand beside Sam, eyes never leaving the room behind the glass. “I would like to claim official reasons, but to be honest I was just curious.”

Chuckling, Sam said, “Among other things, it seems. Well, I certainly don’t mind showing you our progress if you’re interested. The experiment has taken a bit longer than I anticipated, but I suppose I took for granted young mens’ stamina.”

“I hope your daughter can keep up then, as it’s, what? Five against one?”

“Ten against one! Signups were very competitive so with the amount of enthusiastic feedback we got, we decided to be generous and double the spaces. Seven have already given their data, we’re done to three more for however long they take.”

Iverson whistled in awe. “You’re a generous man, Holt.”

“I like to think so, yes.”

With that, Sam unmuted the noise coming from the glass room, making the observation deck alive with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin.

“-good, bitch!” the current tester, Number Eight, was groaning. With a slap to Pidge’s left tit, he continued to hammer his dick into her long abused pussy as best he could in the zero gravity chambers. “Mmm, how’s such a sloppy used up cunt still so tight, fuck!”

“Ooooh!” Pidge was moaning. “Harder, harder! Fuck me hard, I need it, ah, ah, ah!”

She then squealed as he slapped her clit, unable to buck her hips up as they were strapped down to the model they were testing: a fucking bench to be used in space under zero gravity. Previous astronauts had complained to the Garison about how difficult it was to fuck, given that every thrust would cause the one getting hammered to float into the other wall. Sam had been put in charge of testing for the new apparatus, his daughter Katie, or Pidge as she liked to be called, insisting on being the first test subject.

Same smiled, proud of his slutty daughter as she continued to take cock like a champ, just like her mother.

“She’s good,” Iverson stated. “Said she’s already taken seven?”

Same nodded. “Yes, she’s very well practiced and was very stubborn on securing this spot. She told me that she had yet to be challenged here, so decided this would be a good opportunity. Besides, she really needs to better fill out her community service portion for her resume.”

“This’ll definitely do it. If I had an applicant that could take a gangbang this well, they’d be taking my dick in a heartbeat.”

“FUCK!” Pidge suddenly screamed from the monitors. “AH! AH! OOOOH OH FUCK, SHIT!”

The two men quickly turned to see what was going on: Pidge was squirting all over the man’s dick, the pussy juices becoming droplets in the air. She started to thrash her head side to side, one of the few body parts able to move aside from her tiny bouncing titties, as her pussy continued to get pounded.

“Stupid whore!” the man yelled, with a slap to her tits. “Think just ‘cause you came, I’m done?” With that, he pressed a few buttons to turn the table to where it was almost vertical, Pidge’s head hanging off of it, and adjusted the bungie straps around his pelvis to double their strength. Rearing back, he proceeded to jack hammer into the used cunt with an impressive amount of speed thanks to the bungie apparatus, causing Pidge’s head to bounce up and down, her tongue beginning to hang out and eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Uck, uck, uck!” was all that was coming out of her mouth as she was fucked relentlessly despite her oversensitivity.

“You ready for more cum, huh, slut bucket?” the man asked behind gritted teeth.

“Yeh-eh-eh-eh-eh-s!” Pidge valiantly replied through her pounding.

“Alright, baby slut, here comes a good load!” Number Eight stilled his thrusts, and ground his dick deep into Pidge’s sloppy insides, mixing the bits of the previous seven loads. Pidge let out a squeal, her eyes going crossed, at the warm sensation of cum filling her up happily.

Sam laughed a bit, amused by his daughter and her impression of a little piglet whenever she was fucked really well. “Is Number Eight finished fucking our pussy?”

With a sigh, the man pulled out while unlocking the bungie. Before floating off to the gravity change chamber, he took in the sight of spunk bubbling out of the cum dumpster’s swollen pussy before drifting in the air, not knowing how much was his and how much was the other seven guys’ before him. With one final slap to Pidge’s cunt lips, he floated off, giving a high five to the next two guys going after him.

As the table was moved back into place, Pidge saw not one but two men approaching her. Despite the throbbing between her legs from, dare she say it, too many orgasms, she felt heat bubbling in her lower stomach.

“Daddy?” she happily started. “Does this table also allow my throat pussy to be fucked?”

“Smart little slut,” Same chuckled fondly. “Yes, we of course need to test out both ends to see how well the table works. You ready, sweetie?”

“Ye-EEEES!” Pidge moaned, right when Number Nine was sliding his dick slowly into her well used pussy. The burn was amazing, as this was the biggest one she had taken that day. Her father was nice and had the men go from smallest to largest, without telling them, of course, to work her way up. By the feel of it, this cock was rivalling her biggest toy.

Without taking any mercy on her, he began a quick pace, the feeling of her boobs bouncing becoming almost painful with the intensity of it.

“Shit!” she exclaimed as the large rod was pounding her in just the right places. “That’s a good cock, oh my fuck! Yeah, fuck me good, I need your cum so baaaaaad, ah, ah, AH!

With a shriek, she felt her hair yanked, her eyes going wide as they took in the largest cock she had seen yet. It was easily close to a foot long, and she questioned whether she could even get her hands around it, only to suddenly realize that THAT monster was about to go into her throat.

She could feel the drool dripping done her chin, as she eagerly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The one fucking her cunt slowed a bit to take in the sight, wanting to see those lips wrapped tight around such a huge cock. Pidge was grateful for that. Number Ten proceeded to tease her, though, which she was not grateful for (she hadn’t tasted a cock all morning!), as he tapped her tongue with the head of his dick before smacking her face with it. Matt would surely make fun of her later if she had a cock mark on her cheek, completely ruining their bath time fuck as he always did (seriously, how many times did he need to fuck her with the shampoo bottle and make her clench her cunt underwater to make bubbles with it before he stopped finding it hilarious?).

“Speed it up gentlemen,” Iverson’s voice suddenly came over the speakers. “There’s only so much class you’re allowed to miss.”

With an annoyed grunt, Number Ten reposition Pidge’s head to lean completely back as he tested out the bungies on his end. Slowly, he put his cock into her mouth, groaning lowly as her lips quickly stretched almost to their limit against the girth. Before she knew it, it was already hitting her throat, though the angle made it an easy slide and her practice had gotten rid of her gag reflex. His balls were nearly pressed against her face, their stink filling her nose with a bizarrely pleasant smell. She reflected that she could probably also have ball slap marks on her nose, too, and Matt would be having a field day that night.

She could hear them chuckling, and could feel herself getting annoyed as she was stuffed so full of cock that she could die happy right then and there, and yet they. weren’t. moving!

Aside from not getting the fucking she was still craving, Pidge could feel her air running out, Number Ten’s fat dick was so far down her throat. Sure enough, she started to make chocking and gagging sounds the longer this went on. That only made the man’s cock shove deeper into her throat if that was possible, making Pidge’s eyes roll back as her vision spotted.

Right before she thought she would pass out for sure, though, Number Nine pulled his own cock nearly all the way out before slamming it back in. The sudden impact of pleasure had Pidge trying to scream around Number Ten’s dick, an orgasm ripping through her body as she felt her pussy spasm before squirting harder than she thought she could. Number Ten then finally pulled his dick from her throat, allowing her screams of pleasure to echo in the chambers as she heard her father and his colleagues laugh in amusement. She wasn't able to react much to that, though, as she could only violently convulse on the table.

The two men paid her no mind, proceeding to brutally pound into her once again over sensitive body, Number Ten plugging her nose as he slid his dick back into her mouth just to fuck with her before allowing her to breath again. Pidge hazarded a guess that even without the bungies for added power and stability, these two would still be a gloriously hard fuck… she would have to get their info after this, who knows what they could do to her during lunch in the cafeteria.

“Let’s speed it up,” Number Nine grunted. “We got the game in an hour after this, damn!”

“No problem,” Number Ten agreed, his balls slapping hard into Pidge’s face with each thrust. “This throat pussy’s so tight, I ain’t gonna last long anyway!”

“Yeah, they got themselves a real perfect cum dump here, that’s for sure! Lookit these tiny titties, bet her nips are real sensitive!”

Before Pidge could try to say anything, Number Nine had pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, squeezing it like it was a grape. She squealed loudly, the sound barely being heard around the cock diving deep into her mouth, and arched up as Number Nine pulled up still squeezing it before releasing.

That was sure to bruise, and Matt was sure to laugh.

“Shit, that was good!” Number Ten moaned. “She really tightened up with that, I’m not gonna last long at all, fuck!”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Nine laughed. “Pussy’s so good, we should find it later, fuck! Takes my cock so good, like a nice little whore, huh? You like being fucked and full of cum, baby? You take any nasty cock given, I bet, probably drool for it like a bitch in heat! We should tie you to a table during lunch, see how many cocks your pussy can gobble up!" 

Yes, she could DEFINITELY need to find them after this.

“Shit, shit, damn, FUCK!” Number Ten stilled, his balls pressed against Pidge’s nose as his cum flooded down her throat. He started to pull out, however, making it fill her mouth instead. His cock was so big it still plugged her up causing it to come out her nose before he finally pulled all the way out. Number Nine was also still fucking her cunt ruthlessly, making her eyes go completely crossed while cum was spitting out of her open mouth and her head was bouncing around, the cum floating in the air like snowflakes.

The two laughed at her state, Number Nine saying, “Now THAT is a fucked out face! You look like a rabid dog with all that cum frothing in your mouth! Dr. Holt, you should put that on the website for the study!”

“Excellent idea,” her father agreed. “It’s a good indicator of success for our project, it’s sure to make the front page of the school newspaper! I’m so proud of you, Pidge!”

“Spppfft!” was the only thing able to come out of Pidge’s mouth, the fucking causing so many orgasms that her cunt was just then constantly spirting pussy juice into the air at random. “Aaaah, oh, show goodsh! Mmmmm, my pushy, pushy show goodsh!”

“Bitch is fucked out!” Number Ten cheered as he wiped his dick on Pidge’s hard to clean it.

“Damn right!” Number Nine grunted. “Gonna fill you soon, baby bitch! You ready? You want more come in this nasty pussy? Bet it’ll be dripping out the rest of the day, walk of shame down the hall as you make a trail!”

“Yesh!” she slurred. “YESH, YESH, SHOW MUSH!”

“Here it comes, damn, FUCK!”

With a final ram in, Number Nine spurted his cum so deep into Pidge that she swore her stomach was going to bloat. The warm sensation caused what she hoped was her final orgasm against her will, her body finally tiring from all of the extreme stimulation as it twitched violently.

She could vaguely make out talking as the two men above her high fived and gave a few final squeezes to her tits, then a bit more as she was unstrapped and floated a bit in the air.

It wasn’t until she was on the other side of the glass in her dad’s office that she fully regained any sense of surroundings as she was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor. What caused her trip back to reality was actually her cunt suddenly releasing a flood of cum since she was back in regular gravity.

“Look at that,” she heard Commander Iverson from above her state as he lifted one of her legs up. “Never thought such a tiny pussy could hold so much… May I?”

“Be my guest!” her father happily answered. “We do need to do a comparison so the results are fresh.”

“Thank you, I’m happy to help.”

Pidge could hear a belt jingle with a zipper soon following, her eyes widening at the realization.

“Da-DDDDDDDY!!!” she screeched as Iverson’s cock slipped easily into her burning pussy, her leg still in his hand as he pounded her into the ground, practically upside down. “AH! AH! OH! T-TOO MUH-UUUUUCH, OOOOOH, I-I CAN’T, FUCK!”

“Don’t be a brat!” Iverson commanded as he smacked her ass with his belt (ANOTHER thing Matt will make fun of that night, thanks!). “As your superior, I get access to this pussy whenever I want! Rule number three on the list, cadet!”

“He’s right, sweetie,” her father said as he typed up his gathered data. “Besides, I need to know the different sensations you’re feeling compared to in the anti-gravity chamber. It’s best to get such data as close to each other as possible, for the more accurate results."

Pidge could only nod her head in understanding. She knew what she had signed up for, after all, and was thrilled to be helping her dad, and she did love cock, but… Iverson sounded like a grunting pig whenever he fucked her, not the biggest turn on despite her dad liking her little piggy sounds as he called them. Iverson was lucky his dick was bomb.

“Now, then,” her father continued as he held a camera to her face, no doubt filming live, “how much do you love Commander Iverson’s dick?”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, my other work in progress for this filth account is also a gangbang featuring newly legged up female mermaid Lance... should I worry about being a one trick pony? I do love gangbang fics, though, and there is a lack of them...


End file.
